


Some Gamzee<3< Equius Shit

by avio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee reflects on his black feelings for the STRONG troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Gamzee<3< Equius Shit

He hated him.

Not that he was the sort of troll who often hated anyone; he hadn’t thought there was any reason to have all those black feelings clouding up someone’s bloodpusher. Equius Zahhak, however was an exception.

Gamzee hated him so much, and he hated that he had to get his help for the gift for Tavros.

He tried not to. He did. The strong motherfucker was all pale for the sweet little meowbeast sister. Gamzee could appreciate some pale leanings. They were like miracles.

But Equius was so motherfucking _easy_ to hate. He just didn’t fucking understand. He was always trying to push Gamzee into an uncomfortable role, what with his submissive bullshit and his disapproval of Gamzee’s entire personality. Always trying to  make him go against what felt right, dogging on him for his flush crush and his pale brother.

Like it was any of his motherfucking business.

“Highblood.”

He was stirred from his musings by he very object of his black leanings.

“Sup, motherfucker?” His tone was its usual lazy, whimsical self, but there was a strain in it.

Equius frowned, no doubt because of Gamzee’s lewd language. Gamzee merely shrugged. It never worked when he tried to tone down his language { _iT jUsT dOeSn’T mOtHeRfUcKiN fEeL rIgHt_ }

The Sagittarius cleared his throat, the frown still prominent on his lips (Gamzee fucking despised that look. He wanted to wipe that frown of  _motherfucking disapproval_ off his _motherfucking face_.). “I wanted simply to inform you that I have finished with the request you have kindly bestowed upon me.”

The fact that he clearly wasn’t okay with who exactly this was for was apparent in the way his usual-stiff tone was even stiffer. Gamzee bristled, but there was no reason to lash out. No reason to be a hateful motherfucker (even though he hate hate hated him so much).

“Thanks, my strong brother. ’Ppreciate it a shit ton.”

“Of course, Highblood.”

“You can call me by my motherfuckin’ name if you up and wanna, bro.”

“...Of course.”

Gamzee slammed the door closed behind him, prosthetic legs wrapped up and tucked under his arm. He had to deliver this to Tavros somehow. He also, more than anything, felt like a chat with his best motherfucking friend would be a good idea.

Without another word, he started on his way to his hive, trying not to think about it. It wasn’t hard, even though there was a lingering irritation under his calm.

**Author's Note:**

> this is another drabble-y thing i wrote when bored and whatnot. just a silly drabble thing and it could be better but iam too sleepy to give a damn currently so.


End file.
